


Boo!

by tomatopudding



Category: High School Musical
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During senior year, Taylor and Gabriella decide that East High needed a Halloween Party. Costumes required. Chyan slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo!

Taylor had really outdone herself this time.

The entire cafeteria was decked in decorations. The walls were covered with black cloths, black and orange tinsel draped on the balcony railing, and crepe paper streamers hung from the ceiling. Bats and ghosts floated on strings and pumpkins were piled in the room's corners. A long table covered with an orange table cloth and sprinkled with black confetti sat on the balcony and had bowls of "swamp punch", chips, and candy scattered across it.

Chad surveyed the room through one eye, the other covered in a pirate's eye patch, a glass of the greenish-gray swamp punch in his hand. He could see Zeke in full chef's garb chatting with Jason dressed as a clown, Martha as Marilyn Monroe, and Kelsi in Shakespearean dress.

Taylor was done up like Ms. Darbus and manning the snack table along with Gabriella who was dressed as one of the Disney princesses (Belle, Chad thought, or maybe Cinderella), both talking to Troy whose costume was—

'A basketball player?' said a voice by Chad's ear, making him jump, 'How original.'

It was none other than Ryan Evans, clad in skinny jeans and a form-fitting t-shirt, both in bright fire engine red. Two small. Glittering red horns were somehow perched upon his blonde head.

After Lava Springs the previous summer, Chad and Ryan had continued to be friends, even hanging out once or twice after everything at the Evans' resort had come to a close. It wasn't until Chad caught Ryan and another boy in a passionate lip lock during an end-of-the-summer party Sharpay threw that Chad realized his feelings constituted of more than just friendly intentions.

Since that point, Chad made efforts to get closer to Ryan, although he never made any move to relay his true feeling. What harm could a little unreciprocated flirting do?

'I know,' Chad agreed, turning away from his best friend and Gabriella's sickening display of affection and facing the Evans twin. 'Let me guess, you're a devil.'

'Actually, I'm the evil twin,' Ryan responded dryly.

'So Sharpay is—'

'Yup.'

Ryan gestured over to where Sharpay was now standing with Kelsi, the brilliant whiteness of her midriff-bearing tank top and skinny jeans almost blinding after the dimness of the room. Feathery wings of the same blinding colour were attached to her back and a golden halo was somehow suspended above her head.

Chad looked between the two twins for a moment then let out a snort of laughter.

'You don't like it?' Ryan said, making an exaggerated pouting face.

'Oh I do,' Chad replied, 'Just…isn't _she _the evil one?'

'I can be bad when I want to be,' Ryan said suggestively, 'Besides, I would think that pirates would rather mingle with devils than angels.'

Chad chuckled, unable to stop the slight blush that stained his cheeks. Was Ryan finally flirting back?

'And I must admit, red _is _your color,' Chad added.

'You stole that from _Torchwood_,' Ryan said with a smirk, 'Are you calling me Ianto?'

'Well why not, I think you'd look cute in a three piece suit.'

'You think I'd look cute?' Ryan said with a smile, obviously thinking Chad didn't realize what he had just said.

Chad's blush deepened, but he refused to surrender, 'Yup.'

'Are you sure you aren't just being John Hart?'

Behind the joking quality of the Evans twin's voice, Chad could hear the seriousness in Ryan's query.

'You could never be just eye candy,' Chad replied in the same light manner. Ryan smiled.

The two leaned against one of the walls casually, hands not quite touching.

'I didn't know you watched _Torchwood_,' Ryan said suddenly.

'Are you kidding? Just because I'm a dumb jock doesn't mean I can't love sci-fi. I practically live on BBC America.'

'Well in that case, I'm taking my younger cousins trick or treating tonight and I'd love it if you would come be the Jack to my Ianto,' Ryan said.

'Just as long as you wear red,' Chad replied.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N2:**  
> For those of you who don't know Torchwood, it's a spin-off of Doctor Who set in Cardiff, Wales with aliens and stuff. The characters of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones end up dating. The other character I mentioned, John Hart, will sleep with just about anything that moves and, in an episode of Torchwood (S1E1) even goes to far as to say that, baisically, he would have sex with a poodle. So there ya go. If you haven't seen Torchwood, DO IT! 
> 
>  


End file.
